Ame
by dyo
Summary: Even the rain can bring two people back together.


Ame   
  
(revised)  
  
An Aoshi and Misao Fic  
  
By dyosa :)  
  
Rurouni Kenshin characters are not mine. Ask Watsuke-sama, Sony and   
  
some other companies. It's true, they're not mine.  
  
Translations: (please correct me if I'm wrong on some of the terms ^_^)  
  
Ame - actually, it can mean two things, which coincidentally jives with my   
  
fic. It's "rain" and "candy"  
  
Demo/shikashi - "but"  
  
Atashi - "I"  
  
Kuso - mild curse  
  
Obaasan - grandmother, old woman  
  
Ojisan - grandfather, old man  
  
-niichan - big brother  
  
arigato gozaimas - "thank you"  
  
sugoi/yatta - "wow!" or something like that  
  
wagashi - Japanese style sweets  
  
Sou na - "I see"; "is that so" (something like that)  
  
Wakari masen - "I don't understand"  
  
****  
  
Misao's breath misted the air as she ran as fast as she could,   
  
her legs and arms already wet with the heavy shower of rain that suddenly   
  
burst down without much of an initial drop. Even with the open umbrella   
  
that she clutched so tightly with both her hands, it was useless with the   
  
fierce gust of wind, carrying along the cold rain within its grasps.  
  
"Kuso!! I should have known better… I should have gone hours   
  
ago…" she muttered under her breath, her shallow gasps louder than her   
  
whisper.  
  
/If only not for Megami-san's delicious soba, I wouldn't have ended   
  
up like this. / She was too busy finishing up her third bowl when the first   
  
clap of thunder alarmed everyone with the rain's arrival. It wasn't raining   
  
yet at her first step outside the small restaurant, but as she turned a   
  
corner,   
  
it was already too late to go back as the rain poured down hard.  
  
Noticing that she'd be soaking wet and likely to get sick even  
  
before she arrive the Aoiya, Misao made a quick shortcut to her left. Up   
  
ahead, she noticed a building with a small empty shed fronting the   
  
structure. The building was familiar to her, but couldn't remember when   
  
she had been at that place. Brushing off the thought, she stopped over   
  
and escaped the cold rain and chilly winds.  
  
She wiped off the excess water from her legs and arms with her   
  
hands, watching in dismay as the rain pour down even harder. Then just   
  
as she looked to her left, she noticed a sign, "Ayaname's Confectionary.   
  
Hmm… This sounds strangely familiar." She said out loud.  
  
A small old lady with a silvery gray bun and a gentle chinky-eyed   
  
face suddenly appeared behind Misao, "Hello deary… oh my! Are you all   
  
right? You look awfully wet! Come inside, come inside." Misao didn't have   
  
the chance to react as two persistent hands pushed her inside the small   
  
shop, and the shoji door was shut behind them as well as the never-ending   
  
rain.   
  
"Uh… Anou, arigato gozaimas obaasan." Misao said sheepishly,   
  
then she looked around her, the air having a sweet scent in it. The room   
  
was warm and homey, and glass shelves rowed up on the sides as well as   
  
against the wall filled with different kinds of confectioneries. Even some   
  
that were unfamiliar were displayed in one of the shelves, probably from   
  
foreign countries.  
  
"Sugoi… I can't believe I haven't been here before!" Misao   
  
suddenly felt regretful for spending all her money to the soup she just ate   
  
a while ago.  
  
"Oh, but you have been here. If I remember it right, you were   
  
just a very small girl then. Oh yes, that was you. Such an energetic child.   
  
And you were with that young handsome man." Obaasan reminisced; her   
  
face can never turn gentler as it was.  
  
/Huh… oh. / Misao remembered. It was the day before her fifth   
  
birthday and she decided to follow Aoshi one day when he insisted that he   
  
go alone to some place. She got upset when he wouldn't let her come   
  
with him, so she followed him instead. He noticed that she was following   
  
and knowing that he couldn't stop her anyway he took her with him.  
  
  
  
"Where are we going, Aoshi-niichan?" Misao clutched his neck   
  
with both her arms, looking at him with wide-eyed wonder.  
  
"Since you're very persistent, I'd have to show you where I'll be   
  
buying your birthday gift for tomorrow." Aoshi said.  
  
"Yatta!! Can you buy it now so I can play with it already?"   
  
"Iie, that's for you're birthday." Aoshi said sternly, his face   
  
impassive but his eyes hinted amusement.  
  
"Hmph, you're no fun, Aoshi-niichan." Misao pouted.  
  
"It's a surprise, and I know that you love surprises, don't you?"  
  
"Oh, ok." She exhaled resignedly.  
  
Amused with her weariness, both of them fell into a friendly   
  
silence as they walk down the streets of Edo. Aoshi turned to a corner and   
  
a few blocks later found a small shop with a sign that caught Misao's   
  
musings.  
  
"Wai! Candies! Buy me some candies, Aoshi-niichan!" the little   
  
girl demanded as she persistently tugged Aoshi's ponytail in delight.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt to eat just some. But only a few, Misao.   
  
Dinner time is already near, and don't tell Okon I bought you candies, ok?"   
  
Aoshi said warily.  
  
"Hai, it's our secret." Misao whispered loudly.  
  
When they entered the shop, an old woman greeted them warmly,   
  
"Konnichiwa. Oh, it's you Shinomori-san." Aoshi slightly bowed his head in   
  
greeting.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Misao greeted vigorously, and struggling within   
  
Aoshi's hold as she let herself slip down on the floor. To her enthusiasm,   
  
she looked through the glass shelves, awed at how much candies were   
  
displayed, and so much to choose from.  
  
"Shinomori-san, I'm glad you're here. The package is already   
  
waiting." An old man appeared from one of the sliding doors behind the   
  
counter.  
  
"Gontaro-san," Aoshi bowed, then said in a discreet manner, "I   
  
think I'll claim it later."  
  
"Eh?" Gontaro looked at Misao who was busy selecting some   
  
wagashis displayed and it dawned unto him, "Sou ka. Well then," he   
  
turned to the little girl, "you must be the birthday girl."  
  
Misao looked up and found the old man smiling at her adoringly.   
  
Then she popped up from her crouched position and greeted him   
  
cheerfully, "Konnichiwa, oji-san! Misao desu."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Misao-chan. She's one lively girl, isn't she?"   
  
the old man chuckled.  
  
A frown suddenly crossed her face when she had a complete look   
  
around the shop, "Ne, Aoshi-niichan, I don't find any toys or even one kunai   
  
in this shop."  
  
"Oh, no. We don't sell those kinds of things here." Gontaro   
  
exclaimed.  
  
"Demo… are you making one really big wagashi with every color   
  
in it and it's as big as this?" she demonstrated with her arms stretching as   
  
wide as they could, "Because tomorrow's my birthday and Aoshi-niichan   
  
said that he's going to buy my birthday gift here. Are you making it now?   
  
Can I see?"  
  
"Iie, chibi. It's much special than the biggest wagashi that could   
  
ever be made. Just be patient, and you will never regret waiting until   
  
tomorrow." The old man winked.  
  
"Hai," Misao grinned.  
  
"Why don't you go choose what you like, Misao." Aoshi said, then   
  
the old man's wife assisted the little girl as the men ushered farther from   
  
the two.  
  
"Now I'm not surprised why you came to me with urgency and for   
  
something so unwarlike. And I thought the one you want me to make is for   
  
a special lady, but the okashira's granddaughter is much more special, isn't   
  
she?" Gontaro smiled.  
  
/Surpasses every woman in the world…/ Aoshi mused to himself,   
  
and simply nodded in answer.  
  
"Don't worry then, I'll make it as special as it can be." Gontaro   
  
patted him on the back.  
  
"Demo, you said it's already waiting-"   
  
"It's never too late to add some more finishing touches."  
  
"Shikashi… I don't think I have enough money to pay you-"  
  
"It's free of charge. Now I know how special the person you'll be   
  
giving it to, it's worth the extra work." Then he reached for a drawer in the   
  
cabinet they were near standing by, and reached inside where two   
  
linen-wrapped packages lay, and opened one of the linen, "This one's   
  
already finished, but the other I'm meaning to work on some more. Both   
  
are as strong as swords, but light. This is the first time that someone has   
  
asked me to make." Gontaro looked at Aoshi in curiosity.  
  
"I'm glad I came to you, you've really done good." Aoshi admired   
  
Gontaro's handiwork lying hidden in the drawer, shielded from Misao's   
  
prying eyes, for the meantime.   
  
"Of course I did! You people wouldn't come to me to make you   
  
the best combat equipment for nothing." The old man claimed arrogantly.  
  
"Aa, of course you're the best, Gontaro-san. Arigato gozaimas."   
  
Aoshi folded back the linen and took it and slipped it in his yukata.  
  
"You can claim the other one four days from now." Gontaro said   
  
as he pushed the drawer back to its place.  
  
"I think I'll claim it after eleven years. I don't think I can keep   
  
something from Misao that long." Aoshi replied.  
  
"If I'm still alive." Gontaro muttered, but chuckled nonetheless.  
  
"Aoshi-niichan! I'm finished, and I bought you some, too." Misao   
  
handed him the box-full of candies and wiped her sticky little mouth with   
  
the back of her sticky little hands.  
  
"How much did you eat, Misao?" Aoshi asked sternly.  
  
"Just one!" when Aoshi raised a brow in doubt, she followed   
  
guiltily in a hushed tone, "and some."  
  
"Daijoubu, Shinomori-san. She had enough to satisfy her taste   
  
buds. I persuaded her to take the others home." Gontaro's wife patted   
  
Misao's head affectionately.  
  
"See?" Misao beamed.  
  
"Aa. Let's get going then."  
  
Everyone in the Aoiya the next night celebrated for Misao's   
  
birthday, the festivity never in a dull moment even in the middle of a harsh   
  
era. But they never did it because they have to for the sake of the   
  
okashira's granddaughter, but because they are happy for having Misao   
  
who brings even a little light and happiness in their weary lives.   
  
As the night grew darker and the stars brighter, the celebration   
  
ended with everyone tired but contented. Except for one.  
  
"Aoshi-niichan?" Misao called out as she slipped inside his room.   
  
Aoshi was seated on the tatami mat, all the while waiting for the young   
  
girl.  
  
"Aoshi-niichan! You didn't give me any present during my party,   
  
you said you have one!" Misao wailed in dismay as she ran beside Aoshi,   
  
only to be surprised at what was laid in front of him.  
  
Aoshi watched carefully with the change of emotion reflected on   
  
Misao's face, "Well, aren't you going to open it?"  
  
"Hai!" Misao squealed and hastily untied the bow wrapping the   
  
small parcel. As she unfolded the linen, her rushed actions faltered when   
  
she found a gold-plated cylindrical clasp with flower engravings on both   
  
edges lying within the open box.  
  
"Nani? What is it?" Misao asked, disappointed at not finding a   
  
row of new shining kunais she'd been wishing for.  
  
"Here, I'll show you." Aoshi took the clasp and reached the end   
  
of Misao's long braid. He removed the plain looking ribbon holding her   
  
tresses and fastened the clasp in place.  
  
"There." Aoshi finished, but noticed the eminent disappointment   
  
in Misao's face, "Naze? Don't you like my gift?"  
  
"Demo… demo… it's a hairclip!" she cried out, not being able to   
  
stop herself from showing her discontentment.  
  
"Aa, I know. But it's much more special than a new set of kunais   
  
or a sword."   
  
"Demo… demo…" Misao pouted, still not satisfied.  
  
"Misao-chan," Aoshi gathered her on his lap, "you should   
  
remember that even though it is your duty to be the best onmitsu the   
  
Oniwabanshuu could ever have one day, you should not forget who you   
  
are."  
  
"Waka-wakari masen…"  
  
"That you are still Misao, our little girl who will soon grow up into   
  
a young lady. Not everything revolves around being the best onmitsu or   
  
okashira, chibi."  
  
/You don't have to be the best onmitsu or warrior of such… I cannot   
  
face the fact that the time would come when you will have to get   
  
yourself hurt. Not every perfected skill can be attained without pain. And I   
  
want to protect you from any form of pain, just so to keep you smiling…/   
  
Aoshi thought to himself with a heavy heart. All his life, not a single light   
  
touched his soul, until Misao came. And he swore to do anything in his   
  
power in order to protect her. Even to give up his own life.  
  
"Demo… I do want to be okashira someday!" Misao exclaimed   
  
proudly.  
  
"Aa, you will be. In time. Shikashi, for now, you'll stay as my   
  
little Misao, ne?"   
  
"Hai!" she beamed and hugged him to her, then she looked at   
  
him in the eyes as she asked, "Will I still be your little Misao when I grew   
  
up to be a young lady like you said?"  
  
"When you're older, you won't be little anymore, and probably   
  
you will marry…" Aoshi's eyes darkened at the thought, not wanting to   
  
think about such things with Misao in some stranger's arms. He imagined   
  
himself having a tough time protecting her from men he most certainly   
  
would not trust when the time comes.  
  
"Nani?! Iie! I won't marry then! Demo, if I should…" Misao   
  
became thoughtful then an idea hit her, making her smile with a   
  
mischievous glint, "Will you marry me, Aoshi-niichan?"  
  
Aoshi's face suddenly grew startled and the emotion reflected in   
  
his eyes could equal a man laughing, "You're full of ideas, aren't you?"  
  
"Demo… I'm not joking, Aoshi-niichan! You don't want to marry   
  
me?" she frowned, her tears already at the brink.  
  
"We will see, Misao. We will see. If I'm worthy enough-"  
  
"But you are! You'll always be! You'll marry me then if I'm old   
  
enough, Aoshi-niichan? Because if you do, I'll be your Misao forever!"   
  
Misao exclaimed as she held Aoshi's face between her chubby little fingers,   
  
and her eyes earnestly looking deeply into his.  
  
Unconsciously, a gentle smile slowly appeared on Aoshi's face.   
  
He brushed the bangs away from Misao's eyes, not knowing what to do   
  
with such innocent claims of the child in front of him.  
  
"Aa, in time." He said resignedly, but was rewarded by the   
  
sweetest smile he could ever hope for.  
  
  
  
"Hai, I remember now." Misao smiled softly, then she turned to   
  
the old woman and brightened, "It's been a long while, Obaasan. How's   
  
Oji-san?"  
  
"Oh, he's resting peacefully now. It has been three years since he   
  
passed away."  
  
"S-sou na. Gomen nasai…"  
  
"Oh, it's alright, dear. I believe he's happy wherever he is. Here,   
  
why don't you come with me and have a nice cup of tea." Ayaname lead   
  
Misao to a hall and into one of the rooms. As the older woman opened   
  
the door, Misao was shocked to find Aoshi seated inside facing her.  
  
"A-Aoshi-sama?" Misao gaped at him, but the other merely   
  
looked at her in gesture.  
  
"He got caught in the rain as well. Such a strong weather, isn't   
  
it? Go on, dear. Sit down and I'll get more tea," she got out the room and   
  
said with her voice echoing throughout the hall, "It won't take me long."  
  
Both were left in an uncomfortable silence. Misao willed herself   
  
out from shock and walked to sit in front of Aoshi.   
  
"Aoshi-sa-" she was cut off when he raised his hand for her to   
  
stop, and fluidly raised from his seat and left the room. Misao let out a   
  
deep breath, hurt with Aoshi leaving her alone in the room. Though after a   
  
moment, she was mistaken when a warm blanket was wrapped around her   
  
shoulders, which she instinctively took hold of. She looked up to him only   
  
to miss his eyes, and instead, watched him return to his seat.   
  
"Here, drink it while it's still warm." He offered his cup, which   
  
was all that remained from the tea.   
  
"Demo, it's yours-"   
  
"You'll need it more than I do." He insisted and placed the cup in   
  
front of her.  
  
"A-Arigato." She whispered, then took the cup and felt thankful   
  
for it's warmth.  
  
The rapping of the rain took hold of the room as both lapsed into   
  
silence. Aoshi relaxed himself and tried to meditate, but would always   
  
raise his eyes to Misao, who tried to busy herself with the tea and her eyes   
  
gazing at the rain outside the window. At the same instant, Misao lifted   
  
her eyes to his, and both froze with their met stare.  
  
Misao looked away hurriedly, and tried to cover up her   
  
uneasiness, "Anou… how long have you been here, Aoshi-sama?"  
  
"Moments before the rain poured down." He curtly replied.  
  
"Oh…" expecting that he won't follow that one comment, she   
  
continued, not used to leaving spaces between conversations. Especially   
  
with him.   
  
"It's been a long time since I came back to this place. Do you   
  
remember the last time we came here together?"  
  
Aoshi turned his gaze away from her and looked outside the   
  
window, "Aa."  
  
Misao beamed, feeling hopeful that somehow the conversation   
  
might get them somewhere. She was about to continue when Ayaname   
  
suddenly appeared by the doorway.  
  
"Shinomori-san, I just remembered something my husband has   
  
been wanting to give you before he died. Can you please come with me?"  
  
Misao watched in curiosity as Aoshi rose from his seat and   
  
followed the old woman, leaving Misao with her tea.  
  
Aoshi already anticipated what was waiting for him the moment   
  
he entered the shop. He asked Gontaro only one favor in his lifetime but   
  
even after all these years and his death, the old man was still able to keep   
  
his word.  
  
Ayaname moved to one of the drawers and open it, revealing an   
  
old linen-wrapped parcel, "Here we are. My husband put his best into this.   
  
I could never have thought of him working even harder for something that   
  
is beyond his expertise, but still, he worked real hard. Before he died, he   
  
made me promise to keep this until you have come to claim it. I'm glad   
  
you haven't forgotten."   
  
But he did forget, only until he was reminded when he   
  
coincidentally found refuge from the rain in the shop. Now, the memory   
  
was slowly reliving itself in Aoshi's mind. She unfolded the parcel to   
  
reveal a beautifully crafted hair comb, with deep engravings of sakura   
  
petals outlined with silver and tinted with the shades of sky blue. The   
  
workings of a skilled weapon wielder was intangible, but the hardship of a   
  
man who poured out his heart and soul into making a non-hostile creation   
  
was palpable. He touched it with gentle fingers, and turned it over to see   
  
what he was expecting, though it surprised him nonetheless, as he felt the  
  
tightening of his chest. He read the engraving behind the comb over and   
  
over again, pained with the truthful words. He remembered.  
  
"You were always the best, Gontaro-san." Aoshi murmured.  
  
Misao was getting restless in her seat when Aoshi slid open the   
  
shoji screen, making her turn.  
  
"It's not raining that hard anymore. We should get going." Aoshi   
  
said.  
  
"Arigato gozaimas, Obaasan! I'll come back again to buy some   
  
sweets." Misao exclaimed cheerfully as she bowed to the old woman,   
  
making the latter smile warmly. Aoshi bowed as well, showing his own   
  
version of silent gratitude.  
  
"Visit anytime, Misao-chan, Shinomori-san. Now get along and be   
  
careful." Ayaname waved as she watched the two walking away under the   
  
same umbrella.   
  
When the two were far enough for them to hear her, she   
  
whispered as she wiped a happy tear down her cheek, "They've grown,   
  
Gontaro. And you were right."  
  
Aoshi suddenly found himself in a dilemma that night. He didn't   
  
even know if he should give Misao the postponed gift. After all, it was his   
  
plan twelve years ago; it wouldn't hurt to fulfill it.   
  
/But I was different then, very different…/  
  
  
  
"Will you marry me, Aoshi-niichan?"  
  
"We will see, Misao. We will see. If I'm worthy enough-"  
  
"But you are! You'll always be! You'll marry me then if I'm old   
  
enough, Aoshi-niichan? Because if you do, I'll be your Misao forever!"  
  
  
  
The chaste exchange years ago suddenly assailed Aoshi's  
  
thoughts.  
  
"Would I still be worthy… for her?" he whispered to himself. He   
  
looked at the silver comb lying untouched in front of him. He was torn   
  
between trying to know and not at all. But something inside of him wanted   
  
him to try, at least. And every time he catches Misao's eyes on him, the   
  
look in those depths only makes his feelings much stronger. The look of   
  
an innocent child was not there anymore, only the look of a woman he   
  
denies could ever exist in such a child he knew long ago. A woman who   
  
can look into his very soul and be oblivious of what she can stir inside   
  
him. A woman who shows her love without shame or so much of unease.   
  
A woman. Irrefutably, Misao is such. And with that knowledge in   
  
mind, the dilemma merely grew more.  
  
Deciding on the matter, he stood up resolutely, went out from his   
  
room, and proceeded to the dining room, where everyone was having their   
  
late night tea. As he neared the room, he could hear Misao's chatters and   
  
laughter, making him feel unusually vulnerable. But not wanting to be a   
  
coward to himself, he continued and opened the door, surprising everyone   
  
inside.  
  
"Aoshi! Why don't you join us for some tea?" Okina invited.  
  
"Arigato, but I just need to speak with Misao."  
  
"Nani? What about Aoshi-sama?" Misao turned from her seat.  
  
For some odd reason, Aoshi felt frozen in place. But still, he  
  
kept on, not wanting to make everything more awkward as it already is.  
  
"Do you remember the gift I gave you on your fifth birthday?"  
  
"Of course, Aoshi-sama. I'm still wearing it," Misao showed the  
  
clasp by flipping her long braid in front of her.  
  
"Sou."Approaching her, he handed her the parcel hidden  
  
inside his yukata. Astonished, she merely looked at it and then at him.  
  
"It actually comes in two sets. Only I was planning to give you the  
  
other one on your sixteenth birthday."  
  
With that, Misao opened the parcel, with the others already  
  
looming around her. Everyone gasped in awe as the unfolded parcel  
  
revealed the hair comb.  
  
"Oh, Misao! It's beautiful!" Okon exclaimed.  
  
"It'll be perfect on you! We'll put it on you tomorrow, along with  
  
the kimono Okon and I bought the other day." Omasu giggled.  
  
"Now you don't have to wear that girly braid of yours." Shiro  
  
teased.  
  
Okina approached Aoshi and spoke discreetly, "Gontaro told me  
  
the favor you asked him a long time ago. I never thought that he could  
  
have such a touch of craftsmanship…" but when Okina looked at Aoshi, the  
  
latter's blank expression was replaced with hurt and anger, Okina asked in  
  
concern, "Aoshi? What's wrong?"   
  
/She's crying… I shouldn't have given it to her. If I only knew  
  
that it would make her upset…/   
  
"Sumimasen." Aoshi said tightly, angry with himself. Unable to  
  
stand her tears any longer, he turned and left.  
  
"Misao? Doushite?" Kuro asked worriedly, noticing the drops of   
  
tears from her bowed head. Everyone suddenly fell silent, not knowing   
  
what to do.  
  
"Atashi… atashi…." She whispered brokenly, looking at the back   
  
of the comb where the characters were delecately engraved.  
  
/Aishiteru, my Misao./  
  
She suddenly stood up, yet surprising the others, and ran to   
  
follow Aoshi outside the hall.  
  
"Aoshi-sama!" she cried out.  
  
Aoshi turned, and was taken aback as he felt Misao's arms   
  
wrapping around his waist and her tear-streaked face burying itself on his   
  
chest.  
  
"Atashi… atashi wa…" she hiccupped, her voice muffled on his   
  
chest.  
  
Misao's actions stunned him, and slowly, he let go. He let go of   
  
things dark and let Misao's light replace them all once again. He had   
  
almost forgotten the feeling of something so pure and unselfish embracing   
  
his darkened soul. But Misao brought it all back for him. Now, the   
  
emotions rousing inside him are much stronger, it's almost frightening.  
  
But he will soon get over with such dilemma. Right now, the woman   
  
whose arms are tightly wrapped around him he cannot ignore. Never   
  
again.  
  
The same gentle smile twelve years ago replaced his   
  
inexpressive face. He wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss   
  
upon her head.  
  
"My Misao."  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
****  
  
notes:  
  
The title: I chose it because somehow, their forgotten memory together   
  
relived if not for the rain, and that certain memory somehow started in   
  
this little candy shop owned by Ayaname.   
  
Mainly it's about the mysterious golden clip of Misao. For me, actually, it is   
  
mysterious coz I'm really really curious of what it is made of (and what's it   
  
called ^_^). And thus, I relinquish my curiosity by making my own little   
  
history of the mysterious golden clip, and even added another one ^_^   
  
And I like strengthening the relationship of the younger Aoshi and much   
  
chibi Misao, to show that their relationship even after ten years would   
  
probably be unbreakable and much stronger. Once Aoshi has gone out of   
  
his shell, that is.   
  
Anyway, obviously another rain-inspired fic. I think I'm getting the trend   
  
here that I start writing fics only in the rainy season. Nyak.  
  
Welp, thank you thank you thank you for reading my fic. Comments are   
  
always welcome ^-^  
  
Ja, ne  
  
dyosa :) 


End file.
